my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akademiya Zlodeya
Akademiya Zlodeya (Translation: Villain's Academy) is a villain's only high school located in Moscow, Russia. It is a school only used for Villains who have been invited by the Printsipal '''(Translation: Principal) and has been known by having many students invited from everywhere around the world, except for 3 countries being: Japan, France, and Australia. It was said that the Printsipal, '''Czechoslovakia Von Kaiser, was wanted for murder of over 1000 people from a country in France. Although the school was for Villains, there were some villains that were formerly heroes that neither left, got expelled, dropped out, or betrayed them. One of them was Czechoslovakia's son, Anduran Von Kaiser until he killed his own son as punishment for becoming a hero right in the middle of the whole entire school. History 25 years ago, Czechoslovakia graduated a Hero school from Germany and then became a Pro Hero until he killed his 1st person by accident. After killing him, Czechoslovakia was taken to a laboratory in Syria, Russia, only to become a mad man and started to kill more people form his country and then was wanted by others and under arrest for massive murder and robbery on all Germany. After 25 straight years of killing and robberies, he "retired" and became a principal of a high school located in Russia. He needed help so he asked scientists from a laboratory located in Soviet, Russia to help him track down and find students who had evil-like quirks that they used for robberies and murder. He managed to find 100 but those were for roles of Uchitel' '''(Translation: Teacher) and only 8 had to be named Uchitel while the others were meant to be neither students or killed and thrown out to the cemetery for their quirks to be taken away and their outfits to be stripped a part. Locations Main Building Cafeteria The Cafeteria is where everyone goes to lunch, The food they serve is in a daily routine that happens each day from Monday to Friday. Monday's food is, Pasta and Spaghetti with meatballs, Tuesday's food is, Burgers and Fries, Wednesday's food is, Meat and Alternatives, Thursday's food is, Fruits and Vegetables, and Friday's food is Pizza. Training Area The Training Area is where people go in and train to become stronger and more powerful than before. It contains everything that all schools have, dumbbells, treadmills, bars, etc... If there is a incident that happens in the area, the area gets shut down for 3 days and then reopens 3 days later. For some days, like Graduation Ceremonies, Emergencies, etc... The Execution Room The Execution Room is where any villain breaks a rule for over 5 times and pays the price by getting killed and their hero outfit stripped from them. The Execution has various types from getting hit with a baseball bat over 1000 times, to getting your entire body smashed in a smasher. The Entire School Gymnasium The Gymnasium is where some classes take place, They go there to train under the teacher's rules and play various games until the day they neither graduate or get ready for Summer or Winter The Old Mansion (Czechoslovakia's "Murder" Room) Czechoslovakia's own room where he does conversations with students privately and also decide punishments for them if they are lazy and/or annoyed by him. The Front Entrance The Front Entrance to the school. It is where everyone goes to whenever they are walking or driving to school. The Back Entrance The Back Entrance to the school. It is where anyone who wants to do surprise entrances go to and goof off. In Jin's case, it's called, "The Back Alley" Teachers Principal * Czechoslovakia Von Kaiser/Knightmare (Nightmares) Vice Principal * Gerozime Von Kaiser/The Shredder (Retractable Claws) * Jin Kirigiri/The Peace-Slaver (Magma Eruption) * Thomas Nitchkov/Madzon X (Cobra Form) Regular Teachers Klass Alpha - Coming Soon - Klass Omega * Ophiuchus (Shadowplay) Klass Gamma - Coming Soon - Klass Theta None (For now) Students Klass Alpha - Coming Soon - Klass Omega - Coming Soon - Klass Gamma * (Formerlly) Emiliya Volkov/One-Eye (Zombification) Klass Theta None Dropped out * Emiliya Volkov/One-Eye (Zombification) Classes Classes are split into 3 Seperate classes each one meant to represent their age. Klass Alpha, Klass Omega, and Klass Gamma. There are rumors about a 4th class called, "Klass Theta" which is said for expert students called '''Zheleznyy (Translation: The Iron One). Klass Alpha Klass Alpha is a class for people between 10-13 years old. It is the "Elementary" version of this school meaning that the classes are all in the 1st floor that is located underground the school. Klass Omega Klass Omega is a class for people between 14-18 years old. It is the "Secondary" version of this school meaning that the classes are all in the 2nd floor that is the main floor of the entire school. Klass Gamma Klass Gamma is a class for people between 19-22 years old. It is the "College/University" version of this school meaning that the classes are all in the 3rd floor equipped with their very own bedrooms for anyone that wants to stay. Klass Theta Klass Theta is the 4th and mysterious class for people who are called, Zheleznyy. People called Zheleznyy can join in any class but represent Klass Theta which is meant to be the hardest Klass in all of the entire school. Klass Theta was also said to be the only classroom with only 1 teacher teaching every single unit. Trivia There is a Discord Server, Here is the link: https://discord.gg/WYYKYD Category:Schools Category:Villain Schools